Isabella and Linton CP
Ch 1-4 Jack Oakley Isabella nor Linton have been mentioned so far Chp 1-4 Sam Krodel Neither Isabella nor Linton have been mentioned at this point in the novel Chp 5-8 Sam Krodel Isabella, a young and beautiful girl is first brought into the novel when Heathcliff and Cathy escape to go make fun of Isabella and Edgar. One of the first things that Isabella does is she calls Heathcliff a "frightful thing"(52) and then tells her father to "Put him in the cellar"(52). However, later in the novel, she grows to really love Heathcliff which shows that she is not great at judging people. Linton ihas not been born yet in the novel. Chp 9-12 Sam Krodel Isabella is described by having "yellow hair"(104), "whiteness of skin"(104), and "dainty elegance"(104). Later, when is Isabella is letting her emotions roll out of her, she says "I love him more than ever you loved Edgar, and he might love me, if you would let him"(109). She is speaking about how she loves Heathcliff and the reader can see that she is maturing and is now able to make her own decisions when it comes to her love life.Linton is stiull not mentioned. Chp 13-16 Sam Krodel Isabella has run off after "her marriage with Heathcliff"(146) and is now begging Edgar to accept her apology to welcome her back. Isabella proves here that she is not a very good decision maker; she does not weigh all thodds that come with a decision like this. Also Isabella shows that is not necesarily deep in love wirth Heathcliff that she would be so quick to return to Edgar and the family despite the fact that she just married Heathcliff. Chp.17-20 Sam Krodel Isabella "had a son born few months subsequent to her escape. He was christened Linton."(197) Isabella passes on an heir but later diessome time after Linton's birth. Linton turns out to be a pale, somewhat scrawny, whiny little boy that Heathcliff claims as his property. Lintion is in a terrible situation because of the lack of parenting he will recieve in the near future. As Nelly leaves Linton with the now brutal Heathclifff, Linton Begs Nelly, "Don't leave me! I'll not stay here! I'll not stay here!"(226) proving his absolute horror of having to live with Heathcliff. Chp 21-24 Sam Krodel Linton, a young boy struggling to avoid his father, Heathcliff's anger and abuse has lost hope on life and is growing sicker and sicker by the day. He meets young Cathy and enters a dramatic sequence of events revolving around love and whether Cathy should be his future wife or not. Their whole love affair seems a little bit forced and Cathy asks Linton "Are you glad to see me? Can I do you any good?"(256) THis makes the reader feel like Linton may not actually love her and it is being forced upon him and the whole idea of love to Linton is too much at his age. Chp 25-28 Sam Krodel Linton's health is growing worse and worse by the day and his father forcing him to do everything he does does not help. Heathcliff is now forcing Linton to date Catherine and both Catherine and Linton are reluctant about it. Linto, who has become "only a feeble tool to his father"(278) is soon to die because of his health and his father has trapped he and Catherine in a room together until they are married. Heathcliff successfully marries the two and Linton is now married to a girl he doesn't necesarily even love, it is too much drama for a young boy of his age. Heathcliff has used his own son as a tool to get what he wants. Ch 5-8 Jack Oakley Isabella is first mentioned when Catherine and Heathcliff escape Wuthering Heights and they go mess with Isabella and Edgar. She's described as a young and pretty girl, about a year younger than Catherine. She becomes to like Catherine when Catherine gets injured while messing around with them, but she soon becomes jealous of Catherine because she becomes prettier than her and gets more attention than her. Ch 9-12 Jack Oakley Isabella has begun to fall in love with Heathcliff after he has returned from a three-year disappearance and this does not make Edgar happy.“I’m not envious: I never feel hurt at the brightness of Isabella’s yellow hair and the whiteness of her skin, at her dainty elegance, and the fondness all the family exhibit for her.” This is Heathcliff explaining his love towards Isabella which also gives us an insight on just how beautiful Isabella is. Although they both have a great love for each other, this affection makes Edgar angry and he forbids the marriage, so Heathcliff and Isabella elope to get married and have a child. Ch 13-16 Jack Oakley Isabella has almost immediately regretted her decision to run away to Wuthering Heights and sends a letter to Edgar pleading for his forgiveness but he does not and instead cast her away. “Inform Edgar that I’d give the world to see his face again—that my heart returned to Thrushcross Grange in twenty-four hours after I left it, and is there at this moment, full of warm feelings for him." In desperate need, she sends a letter to Nelly explaining her unbearable and dreadful experience at Wuthering Heights and begs Nelly to come visit her. Ch 17-20 Jack Oakley Isabella has become almost the odd one out at Wuthering heights and has begun to dread her decision of going away with Heathcliff. She has started to send letters to Thrushcross Grange and pleas of forgiveness and letting her come back home. She has been mistreated severly by every man in at Wuthering heights. "She began to cry but wiped the tears off her eyelashes,"(186) this is an example of how she felt during her time at Wuthering heights. She eventually runs away with their son Linton and gives birth to Linton in London. She dies during the process of giving birth to Linton. Once Heathcliff finds out that Heathcliff about his son, he orders him back to Wuthering heights but completely mistreats him and is harsh to him just as Hindley was to heathcliff. Ch 21-24 Jack Oakley Isabella has died from giving child birth to her new son. We are introduced to Linton Heathcliff and he is staying at Wuthering Heights but is already sickily and sad. After Linton and Cathy have been separated for a time, they meet up again after Heathcliff brings Cathy over to Wuthering Heights and eventually they find a love for each other and become the new Catherine and Heathcliff. Linton is a shy child who is severely mistreated by his father, by finding Cathy he has a sort of renewed hope and happiness in his life. “Linton giggled: the first appearance of mirth he had exhibited.” This is first time he lays eyes on Cathy when she comes to Wuthering Heights and she kind of brings a positive mood to his poor life. Ch 25-28 Jack Oakley Cathy and Linton plan to meet at the moors and talk but Linton cannot because he is so frail and weak, but they replan and they end up meeting at the moors. While at the moors, Heathcliff shows up and convinces them to come to Wuthering Heights with him, but while there he locks them in separate rooms until Cathy agrees to marry Linton. Linton finally finds the true happiness in his life and gets married to Cathy even though it was by the force of his father.“Linton from his lethargy, and threw him into a strange state of agitation.” This shows that Linton is happy but he understand that Cathy does it just to get out of there to get to her dying father. Chp 29-32 Sam Krodel Linton has managed to find true love with Cathy through all the adv ersity of his father Heathcliff and all the drama. Cathyu claims, "Linton is all i have to love in this world"(310) which gives the reader a since of peace in Linton's death to know that he was finally truly loved bby someone. However, a little bit later, Linton dies after years of sickness leaving Cathy without her true love. Linton lived a tough life, he was dealt a tough hand of cards if you will; howver he made the best of it and found true love, something not everyone finds in life. Chp 32-34 Sam Krodel Linton and Isabella are both now dead Ch 29-32 Jack Oakley Linton has been so sickily that he is on the verge of and Cathy says that she will stay with him until the day he dies. “we each had our tasks, and hers was to wait on Linton." Linton dies from his long lasting sickness and thus the end of our thread and of the "Heathcliff" family. Ch 33-34 Jack Oakley Isabella and Linton are now dead at this point in the book.